Wishing Dreamers
by Maiijyuu
Summary: There always a group of girls who end up in a band. These girl are always together. Though how will fame and fortune effect on these girls as a band. Ruining of friendships, rivalries and maybe possibly love. NejiTen Naruhina SasuSaku. SaiIno Shikatema ItaOC


**A/N: Hey Guys out there! This is ButterflyAngelMist here! I am here with another story. I know i haven't been updating a whole lot. I am sincerely sorry. The other two multi chapter stories are currently on hiatus. This is due to the heavy editing thats to happen to them very soon. Though putting that aside, I am beginning a new story. While reading Silvereyeshinobi's Fifth Element and Fifth Element: On Tour, I really got inspired to write a story centered around a band. Please do check out Silvereyeshinobi's works. The works are beyond magnificent and it is very funny. Do check it out. I also want to mention khsgirl22's story Mattaku Hidoi Mono: Absolute Hell! This story is rated Mature but i do highly reccommend it. It's beautiful and funny. It's one of my personal favorites and also an inspiration for this story.**

 **Okay! Now towards the story.**

* * *

 ****"You! You did this to me!" Itachi growled as he stomped down the stairs. He had come down towards the kitchen and pointed towards a bluette known to be his younger sister. She giggled and stuck her tongue out childishly. "Your fault for keeping me up all night!" She giggled out. Herself almost doubling over from laughter. Sasuke had gave a chuckle towards the prank his little sister devil did to Itachi. His face had squiggles on his cheeks and a temporary tattoo of the calligraphy of the word loser on the sides of his face and forehead. Itachi scowled at the younger girl before giving her a death glare that could possibly kill the whole area if it could.

She was left unbaffled and continued giggling. She got up from the chair and twirled across the room towards Itachi. "Aiyuki, you come anywhere near me i will kill you" He growled at her as she inched towards him. Her hands carressed his cheek as she had walked by him. "Oh older brother" She teased as a smirk stretched across her lips. "You'll never do that to me" She giggled. She had quickly given a kiss on the cheek and ran for her life towards her room.  
"Do you have to deal with this?" Itachi inquired towards Sasuke with a raised an eyebrow and was pointing in Aiyuki's direction. "Nope. Not after i scared her off with a prank you taught me." He said bluntly. His face become monotonous and bored. He turn towards the tapping footsteps fromt he hallway. "Ready to go?" He said out emotionlessly. She nodded and ran outside the hose and swiftly put on her boots and started toward the motorcycle. "Be safe you idiots." He yelled out the door before going back towards his room. Aiyuki nodded before getting on the motorcycle and quickly turning on the engine. "Let's roll"

* * *

Tenten stood on the front on school grounds as she hummed out the tune from her favorite band. Her eyes scanned the campus in order to find her best friend who had been running late. It was thier senior year of highschool. It was spring term but she still felt the chill from the cold air that dcided to stay a bit overtime from the winter. A honk sounded from the parking lot and her head flipped and saw her gang and a smiled widen on her features. "Hey Guys!" She said smiling as her feet walked towards the group of girls. "Hwllo Tenten-chan!: Hinata mmbled softly as she came out of the car. She had on a lavender romper with light lavender thights that complimented it with a set of boots. Sakura came out as soon as she had turned off the engine. She gave a mini hair flip and smiled to the girls. " I thought we were meeting up with the rest of them?" Sakura raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Hey girls" A deep voice approached them. Tenten turned and smiled as she knew who it was with the back of her hand. "Hey Neji" Sakura voiced as she walked towards the trunk to get her things. "You need help getting the things?" He asked as his eyes had landed towards the trunk. "No thank you. I can get it." Neji shrugged off Sakura's rejection. He had went towards the nearby curb and sat down on it. "Hey Guys! Guess who i bumped into the other day?" A loud voice entered the air waves. "Let me guess. Your long lost boyfriends known as Kiba?" Temari teased as she walked up towards the ground with Shikamaru by her side. Ino scoffed a bit before giving a mild glare towards Temari. "I saw that guy who transfered here last month. That guy named Sai" Ino had gotten excited about him a lot recently.  
The girls sighed simultaneously at Ino's outburst. "Don't tell me you are gonna miss practice again!" Sakura groaned at the blondie. "Weeell" She stretched, This meant she did. "Hey guys!" Aiyuki said popping out from behind Sasuke who had walked up. She giggled a bit before pouncing onto a unawared Neji who had been sitting by the curb. "Hi Nejii!" She said while nuzzling her cheeks against his. "How many times do i have to tell you" He had then becamed annoyed by her actions. "Get off of me!" He yelled at her. She immediatly fled from Neji and hid behind Tenten. "Ten-chan. Neji is being scary!" Aiyuki pouted. This had caused the group to giggle a bit. "Neji we need you in our house." Sasuke said a small smirk on his face. This had earned a questioned look from the prodigy. "She is a devil to Itachi and he can't get her off his behind" Naruto pointed out as he walked up with a bag of chips in hand. "He earned it!" Aiyuki blurted out trying to defend herself.  
"Okay guys let's head inside before the bell rings and we are late." Sakura said walking towards the school building. The gang had followed Sakura inside the building. It was bustling with students everywhere to get to thier classes. "Aiyuki! I finally found you" A purplish reddish haird girl had ran up towards Aiyuki and she sighed. "What is now?" Aiyuki muttered sounding exasperated. "Well there is a rumour around school th-" Before she could finish her sentence another girl with with a brown bob like hair do who had ran up to them and hugged the other girl. "You must not speak of the rumor. Do you want to die?" She whispered quite loudly. " Say why can't Aiyuki hear the rumor?" Neji inquired. He had put an arm around the small girl which had caused her to blush. "Well It came from the queen herself so.." The short haired girl trailed off a bit as she talked.  
"Miru.." The other trailed off. The girl now known as Miru looked at them apologetically. " Well i am also queen around here and i demand an answer" Ino opped in as the girls had tried to retreat. She gave a smile towards Aiyuki before pointing the girls again. "Now spill." Miru hesitated and gave a look toawrds the long haired girl. "Yuyu.. WHy don't you say it?" Yuyu finally gave a relieved face and let the contents that she was ment to give spill out quickly. " So there is a rumor going around that Aiyuki is dating her older brother itachi" With that her eyes had went rather big. She moved away from Neji and came face to face with the girl.  
"Who did you hear it from?" She said. Her voice was menancing and her glare would kill. "Uhm.." Miru looked sideways at Yuyu. She shook a bit before looking at Aiyuki in the eyes. "I heard it from Kankuro and Kankuro heard it from Matsuri" Her voice went bland as she spoke her words. Before Aiyuki could take a step past the girls Ino and the girls began dragging Aiyuki to class. "Noo! I must go kill them!" She muttered as she flailed around her arms flailing everywhere. "No! You are not killing people around especially when you get angry" Sakura reasoned. " Besides it's just a tiny rumor how bad can it be?" Aiyuki rolled her eyes as the girls had continued dragging her to class.

* * *

"Alright! I, 2, 3 and 4 and 1 ,2 and 3,4" Sakura counted off as she clapped her hands together towards the rhythm. School had ended and the girls were at dance practice as they had originally planned after school. The girls had been going through the dance routine pretty well according to sakrua who had known the moves. Thier movements were swift and fast. "I don't understand why i am here when i can go pummel some icecreams" Aiyuki mumbled angrily while drawing onto the floor with my fingers. "Because we have to get this routine down before our next performance!" Ino scolded as she walked over to the bluette. "Now!" Ino walked over and started pulling on the girl. "Get up!" She muttered. "Hurry! We need to go over our intro's!" Sakura yelled as she had began getting te other girls in a line. Ino successfully grabbed the girl and stood in the line with the other girls.  
"Alrighty! I shall started." Sakura began her hand on her chest as she spoke. "Hi! i am Haruno Sakura and i am the lead dancer and lead guitar!" Her eyes darted to next girl as the next girl had opened her mouth. "Good evening everyone! i am Hyuuga Hinata and i am the leader and i am a painist for the group!" She said confidently. "Its not even gonna be night time!" Aiyuki protested as she stared at her leader. Sakura had waved it off before going to the next person. "I am Sabaku Temari and i am the bass singer and bass player for the group" Temari gave a sly smile before staring at the next girl. "Yo! I am Akiyama Tenten i play drums and one of the singers" She said. She turned towards the next two girls and stared at them. "I am Josume Miru! I am the said visual of the group!" She gave a peace sign before the next girl began to speak. "Hi Hi! I am Maiyuki, Yuyu! I am the youngest of the singer and one of the main singers" She said and winked. "I am Aiyuki Uchiha! yes Sasuke is my older brother by ten minutes! I am the lead singer of the group " A smile a entered her features as she gave a kiss towars the imaginary crowd. "Always so flirty!" Ino pointed ou before beginning her own turn. " Last but not least my name is Yamanaka Ino! I am sub singer and sub dancer of the group along with back-up singer and back up bassist" She gave a wave towards the fake crowd. The other girls had looked at the two wierdly as the two girls had giggled sheepishly at thier actions.  
"I still don't think that we should go towards the korean pop side" Miru confessed as she sat down on the ground at the very end of practice. " I feel liek it's a fresh start and we could add you on top of now already formed band. " Tenten explained as she had also sat down. "That is true" Aiyuki muttered as she laid her head on Tenten's shoulder as she was very tired. "Now to name the new band!" Ino gushed excitedly. "Can't we just keep our name as Reverse Psychology?" Hinata voiced as she raised her hand in the air. "Of course not! We need a fresh start" Ino answered with the speed of lightning. "I like reverse psychology" Temari agreed with Hinata. Ino rolled her eyes and paced back and forth of the length of the room. "So a new name!" Ino said as she looked at the girls. "Flying pandas!" Yuyu exclaimed as she came up with the name. "No to childish" Ino had still began pacing back and forth. "How about Starglass Wonders" Hinata muttered. "Ohh that sounds pretty!" Aiyuki agreed. "Mmm not poppy enough" Ino muttered. "I still like Reverse Psychology" Temari muttered. "Alrighty! WHy don't we discuss this next meeting? It's getting pretty late" Sakura had said getting up from the floor she was sitting on. All the girls had nodded before getting thier things and heading thier seperate ways.

* * *

 **A/N: well thats the end. Sorry if it seemed kinda rushed. I shall work on my pacing soon but i reallhy wanted to get this chapter up very soon. A poll for the names will be made soon so please do vote and do not forget to review! I really would love to hear your voices for this Writing!**


End file.
